malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Malazan Wiki:Category index
The category tree for this wiki is primarily based upon that of Wookieepedia's, the most robust I could find. Root categories *'Category:Browse' (Main Page) **'Category:Browse' **'Category:Content' ***'Category:In-universe articles' ****'Category:Creatures' ****'Category:Culture' ****'Category:Flora' ****'Category:Glossary' ****'Category:Individuals' ****'Category:Items' ****'Category:Locations' ****'Category:Magic' ****'Category:Organisations' ****'Category:Races' ****'Category:Substances' ****'Category:Time' ***'Category:Real-world articles' ****'Category:People' ****'Category:Books (real-world)' ***'Category:Stubs' ****'Category:Character stubs' ****'Category:Location stubs' **'Category:Malazan Wiki' Content of root categories Category:In-universe articles 'Category:Creatures' 'Category:Culture' *'Category:Literature' **'Category:Poems' 'Category:Flora' 'Category:Glossary' 'Category:Individuals' *'Category:Animals' *'Category:Ascendants' *'Category:D'ivers' *'Category:Gods' **'Category:Elder Gods' *'Category:Individuals by faction' **'Category:Crimson Guard members ***'Category:Avowed' ***'Category:Disavowed' **'Category:Letherii' **'Category:Malazans' ***'Category:Bridgeburners' ***'Category:Claw members' ***'Category:Old Guard members' ***'Category:Talon members' *'Category:Individuals by gender' **'Category:Males' **'Category:Females' *'Category:Individuals by geography **'Category:Assail natives' ***'Category:Iceblood' ***'Category:People of the Yellow Grass' ***'Category:Silent People' **'Category:Bael natives' **'Category:Genabackans' ***'Category:Barghast' ***'Category:Capan' ***'Category:Daru' ***'Category:Gadrobi' ***'Category:Genabarii' ***'Category:Korhivi' ***'Category:Moranth' ***'Category:Nathii' ***'Category:Rhivi' **'Category:Jacuruku natives' **'Category:Kolansii' ***'Category:Watered' **'Category:Korel natives' ***'Category:Jheck' ***'Category:Theftians' **'Category:Lether natives' ***'Category:Akrynnai' ***'Category:Awl' ***'Category:Bluerose natives' ***'Category:Bolkando' ***'Category:Jheck' ***'Category:Letherii' ***'Category:Shake' ***'Category:Tarthenal' **'Category:Perish' **'Category:Quon Talians' ***'Category:Dal Honese' ***'Category:Fenn' ***'Category:Grisians' ***'Category:Kanese' ***'Category:Kartoolians' ***'Category:Napans' ***'Category:Seti' ***'Category:Wickans' **'Category:Seven Cities natives' ***'Category:Dosii' ***'Category:Khundryl' ****'Category:Khundryl Burned Tears' ***'Category:Pardu' ***'Category:Trell' *'Category:Individuals by occupation' **'Category:Assassins' ***'Category:Claw members **'Category:Employees' **'Category:Guards' **'Category:Healers' **'Category:Mages' ***'Category:Bonecasters' ***'Category:Denul mages' ***'Category:High Mages' ***'Category:Hood's Path mages' ***'Category:Meanas mages' ***'Category:Mockra mages' ***'Category:Necromancers' ***'Category:Ruse mages' ***'Category:Thyr mages' **'Category:Military' ***'Category:Military ranks' ****'Category:Adjuncts' ****'Category:Admirals' ****'Category:Captains' ****'Category:Commanders' ****'Category:Corporals' ****'Category:Fists' ****'Category:High Fists' ****'Category:High Mages' ****'Category:Lieutenants' ****'Category:Master Sergeants' ****'Category:Sergeants' ****'Category:Soldiers' ***'Category:Military units' ****'Category:Blue Shields' ****'Category:Crimson Guard' ****'Category:Grey Swords' ****'Category:Letherii military units' ****'Category:Malazan military units' *****'Category:Bonehunter' *****'Category:Bridgeburners' *****'Category:Marines' *****'Category:Sappers' ****'Category:Mott Irregulars' ****'Category:Non-Malazan Marines' ****'Category:Pannion Domin military units' ****'Category:Red Blades' ****'Category:Stormguards' **'Category:Merchants' **'Category:Pirates' **'Category:Priests' **'Category:Rulers' **'Category:Sailors' **'Category:Sappers' **'Category:Thieves' *'Category:Individuals by race' **'Category:Demons' **'Category:Founding races' ***'Category:Eres' ***'Category:Forkrul Assail' ****'Category:Watered' ***'Category:Imass' ****'Category:Bentract' ****'Category:T'lan Imass' *****'Category:Bentract' *****'Category:The Unbound' ***'Category:Jaghut' ****'Category:Jhag' ***'Category:K'Chain Che'Malle' ****'Category:K'Chain Nah'ruk' ****'Category:Matrons' **'Category:Humans' ***'Category:Awl' ***'Category:Bolkando' ***'Category:Capan' ***'Category:Dal Honese' ***'Category:Daru' ***'Category:Falari' ***'Category:Gadrobi' ***'Category:Genabarii' ***'Category:Kanese' ***'Category:Khundryl' ***'Category:Korhivi' ***'Category:Letherii' ***'Category:Meckros' ***'Category:Napans' ***'Category:Nathii' ***'Category:Rhivi' ***'Category:Seguleh' ***'Category:Seti' ***'Category:Wickans' **'Category:Invading races' ***'Category:Eleint' ***'Category:Tiste Andii' ***'Category:Tiste Edur' ***'Category:Tiste Liosan' **'Category:Thel Akai' ***'Category:Fenn' ***'Category:Tarthenal' ***'Category:Teblor' ***'Category:Thelomen Toblakai' **'Category:Thel races' *'Category:Shapeshifters' *'Category:Soletaken' **'Category:Jheck' 'Category:Items *Category:Clothing' *'Category:Thrones' *'Category:Vehicles' **'Category:Ships' *'Category:Weapons' **'Category:Swords' **'Category:Weapons of Torture' 'Category:Locations *Category:Areas' **'Category:Districts' **'Category:Streets and Squares' *'Category:Geography' (Malazan world) **'Category:Bodies of water' ***'Category:Lakes' ***'Category:Oceans' ***'Category:Rivers and Canals' ***'Category:Seas' ***'Category:Straits' **'Category:Continents' ***'Category:Assail' ***'Category:Genabackis' ***'Category:Jacuruku' ***'Category:Kolanse' ***'Category:Korel' ***'Category:Lether' ***'Category:Quon Tali' ***'Category:Seven Cities' **'Category:Deserts' **'Category:Forests' **'Category:Hills' **'Category:Islands' ***'Category:Fist Island' ***'Category:Korel Island' ***'Category:Remnant Isle' **'Category:Maps' **'Category:Mountains' **'Category:Plains' ***'Category:Steppes' ***'Category:Plateaux' ***'Category:Swamps' ***'Category:Tundra' *'Category:Settlements' **'Category:Cities' ***'Category:Aren' ***'Category:Capustan' ****'Category:Capan' ***'Category:Korel' ***'Category:Darujhistan' ***'Category:Kartool' ****'Category:Kartoolians' ***'Category:Letheras' ***'Category:Li Heng' ***'Category:Malaz City' ***'Category:Pale' ***'Category:Unta' **'Category:Towns' **'Category:Villages' *'Category:Structures' **'Category:Buildings' ***'Category:Azath houses' ***'Category:Inns' **'Category:Fortresses' **'Category:Skykeeps' 'Category:Magic *Category:Deck of Dragons' **'Category:High House Chains' **'Category:High House Dark' **'Category:High House Death' **'Category:High House Life' **'Category:High House Light' **'Category:High House Shadow' **'Category:High House War' *'Category:Holds' *'Category:Thrones' *'Category:Tiles of the Holds' *'Category:Warrens' **'Category:Aral Gamelon' **'Category:Denul' **'Category:D'riss' **'Category:Deck of Dragons' ***'Category:High House Chains' ***'Category:High House Dark' ***'Category:High House Death' ***'Category:High House Life' ***'Category:High House Light' ***'Category:High House Shadow' ***'Category:High House War' **'Category:Hood's Path' **'Category:Imperial Warren' **'Category:Kurald Galain' **'Category:Meanas' **'Category:Omtose Phellack' **'Category:Rashan' **'Category:Ruse' **'Category:Serc' **'Category:Starvald Demelain' **'Category:Telas' **'Category:Tennes' **'Category:Thyr' 'Category:Organisations *Category:Bodyguards' *'Category:Guilds' *'Category:Military' **'Category:Military ranks' ***'Category:Adjuncts' ***'Category:Admirals' ***'Category:Captains' ***'Category:Commanders' ***'Category:Corporals' ***'Category:Fists' ***'Category:High Fists' ***'Category:High Mages' ***'Category:Lieutenants' ***'Category:Master Sergeants' ***'Category:Sergeants' ***'Category:Soldiers' **'Category:Military units' ***'Category:Crimson Guard' ***'Category:Grey Swords' ***'Category:Letherii military units' ***'Category:Malazan military units' ****'Category:Bonehunter' ****'Category:Bridgeburners' ****'Category:Sappers' ***'Category:Mott Irregulars' ***'Category:Pannion Domin military units' ***'Category:Red Blades' *'Category:Nations' **'Category:Perish' *'Category:Ranks non-military' *'Category:Religions' **'Category:Cult of Rashan' **'Category:Cult of the Boar' *'Category:Titles' **'Category:Political titles' ***'Category:Hostage' **'Category:Religious titles' ***'Category:Destriants' ***'Category:Mortal Sword' ***'Category:Shield Anvils' *'Category:Tribes' **'Category:Khundryl' **'Category:Pardu' **'Category:Rhivi' **'Category:Seti' 'Category:Races *Category:Azathanai' *'Category:Barghast' *'Category:Demons' *'Category:Founding races' **'Category:Eres' **'Category:Forkrul Assail' ***'Category:Watered' **'Category:Imass' ***'Category:Bentract' ***'Category:T'lan Imass' **'Category:Jaghut' ***'Category:Jhag' **'Category:K'Chain Che'Malle' ***'Category:K'Chain Nah'ruk' **'Category:Hounds' *'Category:Humans' **'Category:Awl' **'Category:Bolkando' **'Category:Capan' **'Category:Dal Honese' **'Category:Daru' **'Category:Falari' **'Category:Gadrobi' **'Category:Genabarii' **'Category:Kanese' **'Category:Korhivi' **'Category:Letherii' **'Category:Meckros' **'Category:Napans' **'Category:Nathii' **'Category:Rhivi' **'Category:Seguleh' **'Category:Seti' **'Category:Wickans' *'Category:Invading races' **'Category:Eleint' **'Category:Tiste Andii' **'Category:Tiste Edur' **'Category:Tiste Liosan' *'Category:Jheck' *'Category:Moranth' **'Category:Thel Akai' ***'Category:Fenn' ***'Category:Tarthenal' ***'Category:Teblor' ***'Category:Thelomen Toblakai' *'Category:Trell' 'Category:Substances *Category:Drink' *'Category:Drugs' *'Category:Food' *'Category:Poisons' 'Category:Time *Category:Events' **'Category:Battles' **'Category:Festivals' *'Category:Seasons' *'Category:Years' Category:Real-world articles *'Category:People' (Steven Erikson • Ian C. Esslemont) *'Category:Books (real-world)' **'Category:Extended Dramatis Personae' **'Category:Books by Steven Erikson' ***'Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen' (Gardens of the Moon • Deadhouse Gates • Memories of Ice • House of Chains • Midnight Tides • The Bonehunters • Reaper's Gale • Toll the Hounds • Dust of Dreams • The Crippled God) ***'Category:Kharkanas Trilogy' (Forge of Darkness) ***'Category:Bauchelain & Korbal Broach novellas' (The First Collected Tales of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach• Blood Follows • The Lees of Laughter's End • The Healthy Dead)• Crack'd Pot Trail) **'Category:Books by Ian C. Esslemont' (Night of Knives • Return of the Crimson Guard • Stonewielder•Orb Sceptre Throne•Blood and Bone• Assail (novel)) **'Category:Paginations' Category:Stubs *'Category:Character stubs' *'Category:Location stubs' Malazan Wiki *'Category:Archives' *'Category:Community' *'Category:Copyright' *'Category:Forums' *'Category:Help' *'Category:Policy' *'Category:Site administration' *'Category:Site maintenance' *'Category:Templates' **'Category:Infobox templates' **'Category:Chapter templates' **'Category:Spoiler templates' **'Category:Maintenance templates' **'Category:Utility templates' **'Category:Navigation templates' **'Category:Reference templates' **'Category:Quotation templates' **'Category:Appearance templates' **'Category:General wiki templates' **'Category:Category templates' *'Category:Images' (file:Example.jpg) **'Category:Book covers' **'Category:Fan art' ***'Category:Fan art by artist' ***'Category:Fan art seasonal' ***'Category:Fan art spoiler free' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free new reader' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Gardens of the Moon' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Deadhouse Gates' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Memories of Ice' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free House of Chains' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Midnight Tides' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free The Bonehunters' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Reaper's Gale' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Toll the Hounds' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Dust of Dreams' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free The Crippled God' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Night of Knives' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Return of the Crimson Guard' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Stonewielder' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Orb Sceptre Throne' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Blood and Bone' ****'Category:Fan art spoiler free Assail' ***'Category:Image of the Week' **'Category:Maps''' Category:Site maintenance